kazfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sehad1997/The picture of Dorian gray
' Short info about the story : ' Title/author: The picture of Dorian Gray/ Oscar Wilde Story: Takes place in London in the 19th century. Main character: Dorian, a young(rich) boy. His motto is to be young forever. '' '' The story Dorian's friend Basil Hallward has made a picture of Dorian. One day , Dorian met Lord Henry Wotton. The guy said to Dorian that he is beautiful and that he needs to be happy with it , later on he would be old and ugly. So Dorian didn't want to become old , just stay young forever. Lord Henry also gave him a book, where he could read how to live and how to enjoy his life. He met a wonderful actrice, Sybil Vane. They were in love and wanted to marry. Dorian's friend took him to some plays of Sybil. She made some mistakes because she was in love , for Dorian was that the reason to break up with her. He felt guilty and wanted to apologize but it was too late , she committed suicide. Because of this , the picture had changed from a happy Dorian to a strict Dorian. From now on Dorian lived according to the book , so he lived his own life , he was selfish, brutal... . He also had a very bad influence on others. Everytime when Dorian did something wrong , the picture changed. So the picture was a reflection of his soul. Dorian showed the picture to Basil. Basil prayed and wished that Dorian would became normal again, that has made Dorian so angry that he killed Basil. Dorian asked another friend to come over and to drop the corpse somewhere , when the friend saw the corpse he was in shock and committed suicide. James, the brother of Sybil, wanted to kill Dorian because he was the reason why james' sister committed suicide. James' mission failed because he died while he was hunting. Dorian wanted to become normal but he couldn't so he took a knive and stabbed the Dorian in the picture , he died and the picture became normal while Dorian became an old, ugly man ( like he was on the picture before it changed in normal). People wouldn't normally recognize his corpse but they found something... 'My Opinion ' This book is a thriller with a lot of fantasy. Normally I don't like fantasy but I heard from a lot of people that I should read this book , so I did it. By my sense of 'I hate fantasy' , I wasn't concentrated at the begin , but then , there were some very interesting parts so I became Interested in the book. The author wrote it structured , so it's very easy to understand. I like the book , I recommend it to everyone, it doesn't matter what kind of books you like , this book is a must-read ! Sehad Tandir Category:Blog posts